


Cold Days

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be so easy to forget that the world outside exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Days

Hearth, home. It was a strange thing to think about as he lay back on the wool rug but as Naruto listened to the crackling of the fire he thought about how at peace he was with everything, with the entire situation even when honestly he should be a bit more tense.

But it was hard to feel nervous around Kakashi no matter what they did. His eyes slid shut as Kakashi pressed a kiss to his exposed chest before Kakashi wrestled the rest of the shirt off.

Naruto loved when it snowed. There was no other purpose for the fireplace otherwise. It was too hot in the house unless the temperatures dropped to freezing, to dangerous temperatures. So whenever it was cold enough to warrant using the fireplace Naruto did it, even though it was not his house.

It might as well be though. His fingers trailed through Kakashi’s hair as the man pressed a soft kiss to his collar bone. Naruto allowed a gasp to escape before he shivered at the feeling of Kakashi’s soft laughter against his skin. His free hand trailed to grab the older man’s back but his fingers were almost too weak instead of a hard grip instead his fingers clenched uselessly against Kakashi’s naked back.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Kakashi breathed against his neck and Naruto was reminded of why he cared so much. It took effort but he managed to yank Kakashi’s head up so that he could meet his gaze.

“I want this, I want you. I always have.” Naruto whispered. Out the corner of his eye he saw the window and the sill outside covered in snow but his real focus was the man on top of him. He allowed a small smile to form as he rocked forward to press his face against Kakashi’s. The sound of their pants was not louder than the crackling for them fireplace but it was easier to forget about everything when they were like this. So easy to pretend the world outside did not exist and it was just them.

If there was a way to keep them locked away in the house with the fireplace crackling, the wind cold and blowing and the snow piling up… Naruto would do it or at least he would do it for a bit. The real world nagged, called and always go in the way but currently all of that was far away and it was just them. The it should be.

“I want you too.” Kakashi breathed against his cheek and Naruto bit his lip as his heart turned over in his chest. They were lying on the rug, it was older than both of them considering Kakashi had inherited it and everything in the house and refused to throw anything away. But shirtless, Kakashi mostly sprawled on top of him as Naruto lay on his back and the logs crackled he had to admit he had never felt so at easy in his surroundings.

And happy, honestly he had never felt so happy. Just hearing Kakashi talk about his feelings to him. That would never get old. Naruto did not have much but this was his.

“I almost wish it would snow forever.” Naruto admitted. Kakashi kissed his cheek. A slow kiss and Naruto could feel the older man’s regret.

“Me too.” Kakashi admitted. “When it is just us I feel so relieved but usually…” He trailed off as he nudged Naruto back down so he was flat on his back. “We are so hurried.” A slow kiss to his neck and Naruto shivered at the sensation. “So rushed.” Another kiss further down his neck. “Days like this allow us to take our time. Allows us, allows me to really treasure you. Allows us to fully show our deeper, softer feelings.” Naruto arched as Kakashi finished his words by clamping his teeth deep into Naruto’s neck. He gasped as Kakashi applied lips and suction. The mark that would be left behind would be huge. He knew that. “Mine.” Kakashi said softly.

X

“We’re like an old couple.” Naruto mused and Kakashi looked away from the fireplace to the man sprawled across his lap. They had not gotten dressed. Just remained shirtless and Kakashi honestly liked it. Their bodies ran hot anyway.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Kakashi mused as he patted Naruto’s hair. His fingers lingered in the softness before he continued the action. “Maybe we should get some cats to finish the image.”

“And how will we explain the cat hair in my clothes?” Naruto snorted. “It sticks everywhere.”

“We could tell the truth.” Kakashi said softly as his fingers stilled. “Or we could say nothing.” He continued. “I find that car hair manages to go everywhere even to people who never met said cat.”

“But you would like that.” Naruto said softly.

“The cat? Why not? They can be amusingly self-sufficient.” Kakashi mused. His hands continued to pat Naruto until the man shifted in his lap to train his blue eyes on Kakashi. “You mean telling them… I suppose I would.” He looked away to stare at the burning logs. “Actually, I really would.”

“Me too.” Naruto whispered. “There is nothing I would like better. We’ve been like this for so long. It sucks that we have to be like this. It isn’t fair.”

“No it is not.” Kakashi admitted. “But I do enjoy sharing times like this with you. Ever since you came into my life, everything has been brighter… easier.”

“For me too, you make everything better. I’ve never been this happy.” Naruto shifted again this time with careful maneuvers he was able to shift and straddle Kakashi. “Just a little while longer. Then no matter what, they won’t be able to take it back.”

“I can’t wait until the day comes that we can do everything we want with nothing to rush us.” Kakashi admitted. The room was filled with the crackling from the fireplace and their careful breaths. Kakashi had never thought it possible to love a person so much, but even now he was still learning. He chuckled when Naruto leaned down to press a careful kiss to his shoulder. Behind him the fireplace crackled on and as he allowed Naruto to press him back onto the rug Kakashi was struck with the feeling of contentment, the house, his home. Their house, their home the way he felt, the snow might as well have wiped everything and everyone from existence. Just they seemed to matter and Kakashi was fine with that.


End file.
